Horoki, Oni Khan
Names: Horoki, Oni Khan, The Shadow Warlord * Plane: '''Shadow plane * '''Domains: '''Shadow*', Destruction, Madness * '''Clan: Kuchiku' * Races: Oni*, Teifling (Oni-Kin), Sheng Human, This Oni ruler rose to power after the downfall of his master Oni Emperor, gathering the oni still loyal to there leader or forcing them into services by dark ritual binding, using the oni blood as the main binding agent. enslaving most of the deserter oni and there the Kuchiku Clan's oni-kin teiflings. He has been hiding in the shadow plane regaining his former master's power and army using his fearsome prowess or with mind games taught by years of being a war tactician. He has taken up the mantle left by the former niche of his ruler as he continues to hunt down the other hidden clans and the remaining lung dragons. He has a ravenous appetite for dragon flesh as he continues to hunt down the Dragon Souls of Sheng and the last remaining survivors of the lung draconic race, there rarity making them a delicacy. There has also been reports that they have been known to hunt down the kitsune as there tails are used as the main secret ingredients that the shadow legion has hone over the years of exile, for magical and trophy purposes. His ability to track his prey have been noted as legendary as some say that his third eye gives him all seeing sight, a supernatural sixth sense that helps him see threw what other beings can't, even in the darkest parts of the realms. With a legion of shadow assassins to his exportable and use as hidden agents to gain the secrets spoken from the alleys and slums of the kingdoms. His ears has heard many secrets that he uses to bend the will of mortals around him. The shadow ninja's of his ranks are skilled in the art of the silent slaughter, know to those that fear them as shadow stalkers. They are know as the best mercenaries or hit-man that you can buy on the shadow market, this is if you have the coin. Although a lot of deals that dont meet up to there expectation will usually cost the original contractor to the kill there life. Though many figures who are either shady or wield the shadows around them, there are some that specialize in illusions and mind magic. These are some of the Oni Khans most lethal tools as they are skillful for gaining information as well as being powerful weapons of war, there lethal tactics has earned them the title of dream stalkers. Any human or any other race that is willing to serve under the tyrannical reign of the black blade of the oni himself that have show either skill as a assassin or a master of either mind or shadow will be bound to him by the same ritual mention before, although needing to use oni blood to write the seals to preform it as this was the binding agent of the original spell. Some tales tell of men who gains ranks and trust with there oni rulers, letting them preform dark magic on them in order to make them half-oni. Some outsider tell of tales of the horde of oni-kin tracking down the artifacts of the Oni Emperor as they still store some of his fractured power. These artifacts are spread wide through out Sheng. Some souls speak of a army that waits for an ancient prophecy to gain the power to rule under there former status as conquerors.